cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse Tank
The successor of the old Soviet Mammoth Tank, the Apocalypse Tank is a force to be reckoned with. Featuring twin barrels, Missiles and/or Grinders and any other advancements in tank technology the Soviet Union has, this tank also self heals itself and is more than a match for the King Oni, Mirage Tanks and Assault Destroyers. In fact, it has been proved that the Apocalypse Tank can take down a King Oni in a one one one match if the match is fair... if you could call using an Apocalypse Tank "fair". Description The Apocalypse Tank was the most powerful tank in Great World War III, mounting a pair of powerful forward facing cannons. These cannons were loaded with powerful explosive shells which were devastating against vehicles, capable of eliminating IFVs or other light vehicles with a single double volley. Against infantry, the weapons were less effective, but the explosives would still cause some damage. Lt. Zofia once described them as 'War in a Can'. Like the earlier Mammoth Tanks, the Apocalypse was designed to meet any opposition and expected to be the last unit standing. The tank itself was much larger than Grizzly and Rhino tanks, the better for mounting a massive turret. The turret also featured a pair of missile launchers. Although these missile launchers were slow firing, they were more powerful against air targets than were the missiles found on IFVs, for example. This allowed the Apocalypse Tank to defend itself reasonably well against aerial threats, especially given its advanced heavy armor. An on-board engineering crew allowed the Apocalypse tank to repair itself to full health. These tanks were also epquipped with ingenious hybrid nuclear-diesel engines (these engines reduced the sound of the Apocalypse dramatically allowing them to have a little amount of stealth despite their enormous size) and advanced all-terrain treads for greater movement (they would have been slower if not for them),state of the art tracking and targetting systems and advance heavy armor found on all soviet tanks.In fact if a mirage tank happened to pop out of nowhere the apocalypse tank cannons would already be facing the mirage tank. Shows how fast the computer onboad can track and target enemies. Making the Apocalypse Tank a technological marvel. Unfortunately, there were still a number of drawbacks. First, the Apocalypse tanks were slow, though not nearly as slow as Kirov Airships. In fact, Apocalypse tank commanders often urged field commanders to 'be patient' when dealing with Apocalypse Tanks. The missiles themselves were also slow and were not especially suited to destroy the Allies' speedy Harriers. Lastly, like most tanks, the Apocalypse is average against infantry. But overall was the most effective tank In WWIII they are still Larger than Hammer Tanks and Guardian Tanks only this time they get the Magnetic Harpoon and the Grinders. It proven to be a better anti Armour and Anti Structure Platform than the King Oni and the Assault Destroyers because of its weapons and once promoted to Heroic it will devastate infantry. Also unlike before they can't simply kill MBTs in one volley. Their 16 layers of very thick armor makes it tough to pierce for even when other rogue Apocalypse tanks who dare to challenge the Apocalypse Tank. Counters The best defense was a long range naval strike using Aircraft Carriers, Boomers or Dreadnoughts, which avoided the entire problem of dealing with the Apocalypse's firepower. Failing that, the next best option was a network of Prism Towers. Three prism towers and the resulting beam would be enough to destroy an Apocalypse tank in a single shot. Tanya with C4 was also reasonably effective, as Apocalypse tanks were too slow to escape her. Guardian GIs were also reasonably effective. Apocalypse tanks are also susceptible to Chrono Legionnaires provided a team of them gets close enough without being killed in the process. Many Soviet field commanders believed Apocalypses were nigh invincible and send them out in un-escorted columns, leaving them vulnerable to a Chrono Legionnaire counter-attack.Unfortunately this didn't always work for the Allies, Chrono-Legionnaire's suffered high casualties this way. In WWIII, the latest Apocalypse Tank does not have a great defense against most aircraft and infantry - the worst of which is that the Tank can be easily bribed to joining the Allies with the fee of $1000. Shrink Beams, Tankbusters, Weapon Jammers, Steel Ronins, Giga Fortresses, "Yuriko" and Spectrums were additional reasons why Apocalypse Tanks require support. Their M-Harpoons are effective on only vehicles, structures and ships. Usage GWWIII Once developed, Apocalypse tanks were a formidable foe with its dual 120 mm ADPS cannons and 14 Tusk II anti-air missiles, much so that the Allies considered it worthwhile to launch a special Chronosphere strike on the Battle Lab in the Ural Mountains ( the Allies only launched the attack because the Apocalypse was the most advanced tank in the war, thus compromising the Allies so called superior technology.) where they had first been developed, although this attack was repelled. Premier Romanov believed Apocalypse tanks to be extremely formidable, and the Black Guard - which was formed of the most advanced and most powerful Apocalypse tanks anywhere in the Soviet Union, these infamous tanks possessed speed and damage unrivaled by even ofter Elite Apocalypse Tanks and had much greater range as well. Thus, the Black Guard was an incredibly formidable force. It was also useful in the war against Yuri, mainly because it can be used on the Moon and it's great firepower. WWIII In the real WWIII, Oleg was the Soviet Tank General that widely used this monstrous tank in mission The Famous Liberation but all were either bribed or destroyed by Lissette and the Allied Commander. In Crumble Kremlin Crumble Krukov send these tanks after the Shogun Executioner but they fell down to the wrong side of the Katanas showing the Apocalypse tank did not possess the toughest armor in the world and the best anti armor platform anymore. Also two Sudden Transports disguised as the tank and released the Imperial Warriors to attack the Conscripts but one of them got zapped by a Tesla Coil. After capturing several Soviet VIP Bunkers the Imperial Commander could build these Soviet Monsters. In The Last Red Blossom Trembled it was summoned by Gregor and were the last remains of the Soviets to help the Allies but got destroyed by Mecha Tengus, Rocket Angels and the King Oni. On a scouting Mission called The Great Bear Trap, Giles and the Commander disguised a Mirage Tank as theirs but it did not fool the Soviets for long. This made little difference, since most the of Soviet units in the area were bribed by the Allied spies, include a pair of real Apocalypse Tanks. When the Allies invaded Leningrad in the last days of WWIII to capture Cherdenko and Krukov for their crimes against humanity, the Apocalypses were called to battle once more to stop the invading Allies and their Mirage Tanks, but again either got bribed or destroyed like the Tesla Tanks by the Allied Commander and Warren. In the Battle of Mt. Fuji, the Apocalypse Tanks proved to be more than a match for the Imperial military in terms of firepower and durability - even Yoshiro's personal King Oni fell apart from the destructive power of their Drakon anti-armor cannons, serving as a nightmarish reminder of their firepower. Uprising It is possible the tank will be used in Uprising again. In the Imperial Campaign these Tanks were ineffective against Steel Ronins and Giga Fortresses. In the Soviet Campaign these Tanks proven to be tough foes for even Future Tank and the Imperial Units. In the Allied Campaign these Tanks meet their Rivals the Future Tank and were defeated by Harbinger Gunships. Changes made in WWIII Recovered intel shows a new generation of Apocalypse Tanks. While lacking the anti-air weapons and possessing the horrendously low speed of the previous generation of the Apocalypse Tanks, these new vehicles are still as fearsome as ever. The chain-like Myasorubka cutting treads built under the tank give it greater traction for its massive weight, and can be combined with a new feature: the magnetic harpoon, an product of Soviet research into the military applications of magnetism. Lesser vehicles caught by the Schuchka (Pike) Magnetic Harpoon are dragged underneath the cutting treads, destroying them completely. This is similar to the Yuri's Magnetron of the Psychic Dominator Disaster period, but the Magnetron had no means of harming vehicles besides dropping them on other vehicles, buildings or in the sea. Additionally, the harpoon can be used to drag the Apocalypse towards an anchored structure, increasing its low speed. However, the harpoon is very energy hungry; requiring the tank to power down the main guns while it is activated. Vehicles may still fire (perhaps futilely) at the Apocalypse while being dragged towards the tank. Even without the M-Harpoon, the Apocalypse Tank is still capable of crushing smaller vehicles by simply rolling over them. The Apocalypse Tank has 16 layers of heavy armour, and extremely powerful twin 125mm "Drakon" cannons. The original designers of the Apocalypse, the Archangelsk Tank Plant, assures the Soviet public that the name "Apocalypse" refers to the tanks purported ability to survive anything. As one may imagine, they are very expensive to construct and require significant technical skill. The tank also features a Tesla reactor that eliminates 70% of emissions, but despite that, still produces a lot of exhaust. The turret also tends to wobble a little as the Apocalypse rumbles along, which might inhibit accuracy while firing on the move. The Apocalypse Tank is not amphibious, given it's huge weight, and is much more specialized than it's counterparts: The Allied Assault Destroyer and the Imperial King Oni. However, it is possible that the Apocalypse is a better anti-armour platform than both of them, to balance them. The Assault Destroyer and King Oni are, however, inferior to the Apocalypse Tank on a strictly one-to-one basis. According to additional information, the apocalypse tank even became popularized in a morning cartoon show and toy line ("They Are Not Allies"), at which point it truly became an icon not in the Soviet Union's military arsenal, and all over the world. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed these facts about the Apocalypse Tank: • Unstoppable -- The Apocalypse Tank can simply roll over anything that survives its main guns. Main battle tanks, let alone smaller vehicles, can easily be crushed under the Apocalypse Tank's treads. Should it sustain damage, it can even self-repair in the field. • The sinister M-harpoon -- The Apocalypse can effectively spear and reel in other vehicles using the M-harpoon, or even drag itself toward structures. However, the magnet requires an extreme amount of energy, so the tank's main guns are rendered inoperable while the M-harpoon is active. IT also grinds up structures. • Pure anti-armor -- While the Apocalypse Tank has nothing to fear from lesser vehicles, its crew's limited visibility combined with its armor-piercing ammunition means it is less effective against very small targets, namely infantry. Commanders also admit that the apocalypse requires anti-air support. • Worth its weight in ore -- The Apocalypse Tank and its two main guns and 16-layer armor don't come cheap. On top of that, the schematics for manufacturing these vehicles in the field are authorized only by battle lab technicians required to study the tank's performance characteristics. http://www.cncgames.com/redalert3_sovunits/ra3_sov_apoc.jpg Behind the Scenes Although the opening to Red Alert 2 depicts Apocalypse Tanks driving into Texas, they aren't encountered in any missions in the Allied campaign set in America. In the Soviet campaign, in an ironic twist it's revealed that the Apocalypse tanks hadn't even been put into mass production when the invasion started and were still in the development stages. This tank, in its early form, is reported to resemble the PLA Overlord Tanks. The GWWIII one is similar to the Mammoth Tanks of GDI and the USSR only it destroys Grizzly tanks in one attack. Conceptually, the M-Harpoon is similar to Yuri's Magnetrons, the only difference between the two is the Apocalypse uses it to drag vehicles underneath its grinders, while the Magnetron lifts the victim unit in the air and pulls it towards the Magnetron. Its Grinders are similar to the Yuri's Grinder only it is only meant for grinding tanks not infantry, nor does it provide any cash from units ground. However, as of patch 1.03, it is capable of grinding buildings too. Photographs of GWWIII generation Apocalypse tanks were found displayed on the walls of a museum within the first Cairo Temple of Nod in the First Tiberium War, suggesting that the Brotherhood may have been aware of them or involved in their development at some point, possibly relating to their former activities in the USSR. In the "Tutorial" Datafile, an Apocalypse Tank drone happened to crush the prospector forcing the guardian tank to introduce building another one at the refinery and during the special abilities phase, 1 out of 3 Apocalypse Tank target drones went out of control, leaving the Guardian Tank no choice but to introduce the Hydrofoil's special ability, rendering the biggest Soviet tank vulnerable, allowing the Imperial Tsunami tank to move in for the kill. In the last phase, the Hammer Tank's driver in the Tutorial had to change tanks, and that's when he used this twin barreled monster to exact revenge on the Tsunami Tank for assaulting him throughout the datafile. Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:RA2:Soviet GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Soviet WWIII Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles